


Transcription of Dream taking Tommy & Tubbo to his house

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Transcriptions [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream's House in the Mountain, Dream's Villain Monolouging, Gen, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: From Dream leading them to the elevator to the calvary arriving-Tubbo's VOD for the Stream:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfsDJiQbtKkLike - 43:52 to 57:28 on the VOD so like 13 minutes (gosh that felt so long)-Don't ask how long this took bc idk - I also cried during this rewatch because I kept rewinding and registering to the same lines over and over again
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Transcriptions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120619
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

D“I mean, L’Manberg’s gone. I have the discs, I have you guys at my mercy right now. Follow me.”

To“What the f-”

Dre“Stand in here.”

Tu“Is this a trap?”

To“How do we know we're not going to just die?”

Tu“Yeah.”

D“Okay. I could just kill you. Get on.”

To“Tubbo, Tubbo - why’d you just get on, man?!”

D“Tommy.”

Tu“Well, I mean, hey, we’re dead either way” “Goodbye.”

D“Get on.”

To“What the **** is happening?”

D“Listen, Tommy.”

To “What the  _ **** _ is happening?”

D“Ever since you’ve joined the server you’ve been a  _ headache _ , okay? You brought war, you brought  _ terrorism _ . ”

Tu “What?!” To “WHAAA-!”

D“You’ve brought  _ everything _ .” “ _ But-! But _ the cause of all the war, of everything, was  _ attachment _ . Right? Your attachment to the discs, your attachment to Henry. To pets, to friends, to lands, to countries, to items. Right? Sit still for a second. Sit still for a second. That’s the  _ one _ good thing that you’ve done. The  _ one good thing _ that you’ve done was you brought attachment, to the server. So, it took me a  _ long _ time to realize how important attachment was, but, when I  _ did _ , you know, it made me  _ stronger _ . And I realized that, you know, you’re important, right? Well, come, come look. Come see your discs. Your discs are here. I mean -

To“There’s enderchests there.”

D“Look. Yeah, sure. You could take the discs, you could put it in the enderchest if you wanted to. But it doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t do it if I were you ‘cause Tubbo would die, but…” “There’s disc one.”

Tu“They’re just lying on the floor.”

D“Here’s disc two.”

Tu“They’re not even centered.”

D“Yeah”

Tu“The disrespect”

D“Well, I don’t have the best eye for design, so. But-! Ever since, you know, attachment has been on the server-”

To“Oh my- we could  _ go _ right now.” (Weakly to Dream) “Yeah?

D“I cut my attachment. Okay?”

To“What do you mean?”

D“I blew up my house, I lost my friends, I lost my items. Lost my crossbow, lost, you know, everything that was important to me. My pets. I cut  _ everything _ ‘cause I realized that that’s what gave people power over each other. Like, the reason, right now, you’re here is because I have these  _ dumb _ little items. ”

To“So you’ve been-” pause

D“I don’t want to be controlled, so I cut  _ everything _ . I lost everything.  _ But _ ! I  _ had to _ lose everything. ”

To“How did you not hurt.”

D“I  _ had _ to lose everything to gain everything.”

To“You haven’t gained  _ anything _ .”

Tu“You don’t seem like you have an awful lot right now.”

To“You’re a sick- *******”

D“Listen! Listen! If I can  _ control _ the things people are attached to, then I can control the server again! Because this isn’t  _ Tommy _ SMP or  _ Tubbo _ SMP, it’s  _ DREAM SMP _ , right?! I can  _ control _ the server if I have everything everybody cares about, that everybody’s  _ ever _ cared about, I can control everything, right? I can turn the server back to what it used to be. Right? So, Tommy-”

To“What did it  _ used to be _ ? Your server was ****! ”

D “Tommy-”

To“Your server was just you and George ****ing around.”

D“Follow me.”

To“This is -! Why do you -?!”

D“Look. I have a spot for everything. I’m gonna’ collect everything I can. Look. There’s shulker here-”

To“The axe of peace?”

D“Oh yeah, let me put this here. There’s the axe of peace.” “Shulker, that’s Punz’s”

Tu“Bedrock?  _ What _ ?!”

D“That’s Technoblade’s or Tommy’s.” “Beckerson’s already there, Mars is there.” 

To“You’re ****ing crazy.”

D“That’s Ranboo’s pet.”

Tu“Oh yeah, Catender chest, purpled, n-no-!”

To“What the ****?!”

Tu“Skeppy.”

D“That’s the one thing Bad cares about.”

To“You’re a  _ terrible _ man!”

Tu“ _ WHAT?! _ ”

To“You’re a  _ terrible _ -! What is-?”

Tu“Friend?”

To“This isn’t real is it?”

Tu“This friend- Carl?”

To“I watched Henry die.”

D“I mean,”

Tu“Friend”

D“I mean, did you  _ really _ ? Was it the  _ real _ Henry? Do you  _ know _ ? I don’t know. This is the spot for Carl”

Tu“You have Friend.”

To“Friend?”

D“ _ Friend _ .”

To“You’re a ****ing  _ psycho, _ man. You are-”

D“I’m not a psycho! Everything I do is  _ deliberate _ ! I  _ need _ control. Okay? I need control,”

To“Why? Why-?!”

D“I need to control the server.”

To“This isn’t  _ fair _ !”

D“It’s  _ not _ fair! You’re right! It’s  _ my server _ ! It’s the  _ Dream _ SMP! What do you mean  _ fair _ ? Look, it’s not fair! Okay? Tommy, listen. I need you, okay?”

To“Why do you need me?”

D“I need you to keep bringing attachment to the server. ‘Cause without you, you know, people weren’t that  _ attached _ to things. Then you came, and you brought friendship and countries and things people can be attached to, right? You brought that, right? And you’re the  _ key _ , right, the  _ key _ to unlock the full potential of the server, and  _ power _ , and everything. But, I mean, I can’t kill you.”

To“What are you going to-”

D“But I constructed a prison.” “It’s inescapable, can’t get out. There’s  _ hundreds _ of thousands of stacks of obsidian. There’s elder guardians. There’s guards.”

To“How,  _ how? _ ”

D“Eh. A lot of time, effort, planning, construction. You know. A little bit of  _ evil _ .”

To“So you  _ are _ evil. You’re a monster, Dream. This isn’t fair.”

D“I mean, evil is, you know, in the eye of the beholder, right?”

To“That-”

D“It’s not-”

To“I don’t really understand what that means.”

D“Well, it just means that, you know, you’re evil to me.”

Tu“Think tower from lego batman with the eye on top.”

D“You came into the server thinking that you’re a hero, right? But-”

To“You make everything good that was really-” “You’ve really lightened the atmosphere.”

Tu“Sorry, sorry.”

To“That was good, it was good, I like, I like that when we’re all feeling down you make us feel better.” “Go on.”

D“Tubbo.”

Tu“Yeah?”

D“I’m gonna’ lock Tommy away forever. I mean, I need him  _ alive _ but it doesn’t mean that he has to be  _ free _ . When you were in exile it was  _ perfect _ ! People could visit you, you know. The only problem was that you could escape, right? And you did and that was the problem. I was fine with you being in exile but then, the thing is, you left. And you ruined it. It was gonna’ be perfect but then-” “The prison, it wasn’t meant for you originally, but, now it is.”

Tu“Who is it meant for originally?”

D“Ah, you don’t need to know. But, it’s perfect. I mean, I need you alive and-”

To“No, no. You can’t lock me up. You know what, Dream? You can’t. You can’t. I’ll ****ing-I’ll kill you.”

Tu“That’s-”

D (attacking Tubbo)

Tu“Hey, hey, maybe, maybe we just-! Hey maybe we just-”

To“Okay, okay. Yeah, yeah.”

Tu“Maybe we just, calm down a little.”

To“You know what, yeah, yeah. **** you, *****! You lock me up, but I’ll  _ swear _ ! From  _ inside _ .”

D“Alright, Tommy. I NEED  _ YOU _ ALIVE. I  _ don’t _ need Tubbo.”

Tu“Aye.”

D“Listen. Listen. Tubbo isn’t  _ fun _ . Tubbo’s a  _ pawn _ , he’s a  _ follower _ . I’ve used him as much as I can but, you know, he’s a little  _ dried up. _ ”

To“Tubbo’s not a  _ follower _ ! Tubbo’s not a follower! Tubbo’s-”

D“He’s a  **_follower_ ** !”

To“Tubbo’s a president! He was the last president! He’s not a ****ing follower!”

D“Yeah...president. Second to Quackity and Ranboo and Fundy and  _ everybody _ who told him what to do. I’ve already-I’ve already-I’ve already went over this, I mean, Tubbo’s a follower. Tubbo’s  _ been _ a follower.”

To“Tubbo’s not a  **_****ing_ ** follower! Tubbo- You need Tubbo as much as you need me!”

D“I don’t need Tubbo  _ at all _ , actually. And the thing is-”

To“Well because the thing is without Tubbo what am  _ I _ , ****head?”

D“Ooo, well, Tommy, you want to be a hero, right? You want to be a hero. You want to be the  _ hero _ of the server, and every  _ hero _ needs an origin story. Right? I mean, Batman had his parents, Spiderman had Uncle Ben. You have Tubbo, right?”

To“No.  _ Absolutely ****ing not _ ! No! What do you  _ mean _ ?! I’m trying to get this creeper to come and blow you up. What the -are we ****ing trapped down here? What’s through this portal?”

D“Don’t go through it.”

Tu“Why?”

D“Because that’s my way home.”

To“What will you do?”

D“Listen, Tommy-”

To“What will you do? What will you  _ do _ if we do?”

D“I mean, I can kill you before you go through. Tubbo **_[I think he meant Tommy here?]_ ** , you can go through it’s fine. Tubbo can’t I’ll kill him. Listen. Walk over here, a little farther away from the portal. Tommy, I want to give you your chance to say goodbye.”

Tu“Wha-?”

D“You’re going in the prison-”

To“I’m not going to say  _ goodbye _ . We’ll ****ing get out of here, alright? Every time-  _ everything _ we’ve got away, alright?”

D“ _ You’ll _ get out of there.  _ You’ll _ get out of here. It’s Tubbo’s time to go. It’s Tubbo’s time.”

To“Dream, you know what?” “Are you being serious?”

D“Yes?”

To“You can keep the discs. For now.”

D“I-”

To “And me an Tubbo will go.”

Tu“I don’t-”

D“No, I-”

To“‘Cause this isn’t-”

D“Tommy, I don’t care about the discs. Okay? I already explained that. I care about  _ power _ and the thing is, Tubbo’s a  _ pawn _ .”

Tu“I’m not a  _ pawn _ .”

D“Tubbo’s a  _ pawn _ . He’s - It’s just -” “Say your goodbye. Just say your goodbyes. I’ll give you-”

To“What the  **_****_ ** ?!”

D“Listen-”

To“No! **_****_** _you, *****_ **!** What are the worst words- ****! ****!”

D“Tommy! You’re going to miss out on your chance to say  _ goodbye _ to your  _ best friend _ , okay?! I’m not kidding!”

Tu“Oh, I-I-”

D“I’m  _ going _ to kill him. ”

To“You’re not gonna-!”

D“I’m going to kill him in the next minute.”

To“You’re not gonna-! You’re not goin’ to!”

D“Listen.” “You know, you have to accept it. So, you can deny it all you want, but then you lose out. He’ll die and you’ll regret forever that you didn’t say goodbye. So listen, I’m gonna’ walk over here, you guys can walk over there a little. Say your goodbyes.”

To“Wha-?”

Tu“Uh.”

To“He’s not gonna’ kill you. He’s not gonna’  _ ****ing _ kill you. He needs me. You’ve seen him deceive everyone, Tubbo. You know he’s not gonna’ kill us. I tell you what we do. We make a break for the portal. We can run all the way back to mine, ‘cause I have the secret portal on the exile base. If we run to that-”

Tu“Uh, we’ll be dead before we get to the portal. Too much of a distance.” “It’s alright. We had some laughs. It was - it was fun while it lasted, but-”

To“Why-Why have you just  _ accepted _ it?! Don’t just accept it now!”

Tu“We’ve been backed into a corner.”

To“Don’t- No we-We don’t just -We- Tubbo, we  _ never _ accept defeat, alright? We  _ never _ do.”

Tu “We are  _ literally _ at y level 5. There’s nowhere to go under. We have no blocks so there’s there’s nowhere to go above.”

To“We- We never- We don’t accept! We don’t accept! We don’t accept the ****, man!”

Tu“We’ll be dead before we get to the portal. We can’t go that way, we don’t have pickaxes.” Watch the elevator go away. “Yeah, it’s fine. We had some good - Oh, well, there goes our lift out. And, yeah, that was the only other option. I….yeah. It’s over.” “We had some laughs. It was fun, you know, all good things must come to an end  _ eventually _ , I just didn’t think that this would be my- my coming to an end, if you will. Well, I mean-”

To“What am I without you?!”

Tu“Yourself.”

To“So you really- Are you accepting this? Are you okay **_[almost as if he’s going to say “With this”]_ ** ?”

Tu “Yeah, it’s, it’s alright. It’s alright. Hey.”

To“Are you going to be okay?”

Tu“It was fun, we said our goodbyes already at the start. 

To“But that was-

Tu“Who knows what happens when I’m dead.”

To“Yeah, but we were up- we were  _ optimistic _ ! You know that were were up to- The  _ whole way _ here we were ban- and my mic  _ broke _ and I was playing like-”

Tu“Yeah.”

To“We were- We were  _ optimistic _ . Not this isn’t- this isn’t what-”

Tu“Well, you know. You get backed into a corner - this is - like, he describes me as a pawn? This is checkmate. This is it. This is the end. I suggest you resign.”

To“Tubbo? Even though, for this entire server, I’ve always regarded you as my- as my sidekick, really, Tubbo, I was - I was  _ your _ sidekick.”

Tu“No.”

To“Please don’t go.”

Tu“No.”

To“Please don’t go.”

Tu“It’s fine. ”

To“No, no-”

Tu“It’s about time anyway. It’s about time. It is-”

To“What the-” (looking at the portal)

D“Say your goodbyes.”

Punz“I’m sorry, Dream”

Tu“Goodbye, Tommy.”

**_[The timing was just_ ** **_one_ ** **_line off and it bothers me TT^TT]_ **

D“Punz?”

Punz“I’m sorry, Dream, but you should have paid me more.”

**_Arrival of the calvary! ~ Sapnap, Antfrost, Awesamdude, Badboyhalo (BBH), Captain Puffy, Niachu (Nikki), Jack Manifold, HBomb, Punz, Ponk, Eret, Ranboo, Callahan, Purpled ~_ **

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just realized that I needed more of the transcription for the fic I'm working on...so....can has

“Dream? Hey, Dream, I know you’re not going to kill me. I know you’re not. Sapnap, can you can me a pickaxe, please? You know what, you son of a *****? You told me  _ everything _ , you said, I’m too important to kill. That  _ even now _ you’re gonna’, you’re not gonna’ ****ing kill me. You don’t have the  _ guts _ .” “Put your armor in the hole. Everything. Everything on you, there.”

“Tommy-”

“Hey, Dream, Dream. Kill me. You said you won’t. Make sure, Tubbo’s okay by the way because he definitely said he would kill Tubbo.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll just stand behind the bodies.”

“Get behind us, Tubbo” - Puffy

“You gonna’ kill me?” 

Dream drops the stuff. 

“And the sheild please.”

Tommy picks it  _ all _ up. “Don’t mind if I do~. You ****ed up for the last time, Dream. ”

“Tommy. You said I’m not gonna kill you, and I know you’re not gonna kill me. Right? I mean-”

“Why would I not kill you?”

“Because we have so much  _ fun _ together, alright? Dream and Tommy. You know,  _ war _ and...”

“Dream?”

“Fun times.”

“You have caused me nothing but pain. And now. Now it’s your turn.”

Dream was slain by TommyInnit using [Axe of Peace]

“Where is he? Dream? Dream? Everyone, please. I’m gonna kill you,” “ _ Until you’re dead _ .”

“Tommy.” Elevator.

“This is it now, Dream.”

“Tommy, listen, okay? Look, you’re not gonna kill me. You’ve killed me-” *sigh into the microphone*

“No, no. Dream? Dream. Stop. This is where it ends.” “Can you um-”

“Listen.”

“No no no no. I’ve- I’ve done all the listening I need to do now.” Goes to enderchest

“Listen to me. Listen to me.”

“With your own bow, Dream.”

“No. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, Tommy.”

“With your own bow.”

“Listen. Listen. Okay, stop! Tommy, listen to me.”

“I’m going to kill you until you’re dead.”

“Tommy! Okay,  _ stop _ ! 

“I’m gonna’ kill you till you’re gone.”

“Tommy, stop! Come on.”

“Wha? What are you gonna’ do? No, you know what-?”

“Listen.”

“You know what- You know what- My”

“This is my server. This is my-”

Dream was slain by TommyInnit using [Axe of Peace]

“One left.” Quoth Tommy in a dark tone of voice

“One.” Quoth Tubbo at the same time.

“Three lives. Two gone. Come back down, Dream.”  **_[BAMF Tommy moments this entire bit]_ **

“I’m not coming back down.” Quoth Dream who suddenly sounds like a child - you know the voice, the kid has been scolded but once they come down they’ll be in even bigger trouble and they’re scared of the punishment.

“Come back down right now.” “Or  _ all of us _ are gonna’ come up.”  **_[Tommy sounds really cold in all of these amazing one liners. But he’s taking at the lower end of his range and slowly, which I appreciate bc I only have to listen to the line once to get it down.]_ **

“Tommy, why would I come back  _ down _ ?” 

“‘Cause, Dream, if you don’t come down, I’ll just kill me. And then this server- You won’t have anymore fun. So you come down right now.” “Dream?” “Tubbo, Tubbo. Hey, Tubbo, you should probably wear this armor, not me.”

Tubbo: “Yeah, thank you, thank you.” 

“You comin’ down?”

Dream: “Tommy.”

“Yeah? Hey, Dream, Dream, come down. And I seriously- I promise I won’t kill you, I just - I need to talk to you. Please, ‘cause there’s something I’ve not told you from the beginning of exile. From the beginning of the server, dare I say.”

Sam: “Tommy, Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

Sam: “He’s, He’s  _ here _ .”

Dream went through the end portal.

“Tommy.”

Casually blocks the portal with a line of obsidian.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey! Tommy.”

“Dream, there is  _ nothing _ I need to tell you.”

Then Tommy holds the shooty boi and Dream barters his last life for information that he knows how to resurrect Ghostbur.


End file.
